Always have, always will
by Brownies103
Summary: Amy and Ian have been best friends since 4th grade. They have never admitted to being anything more. However, will the recent occurrences in their lives make them change their opinions? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

Amy ran as fast as she could. She needed to get away from there. She needed to get from them. All of them. She went to the first place that came into her mind.

Ian was sitting on his desk trying to solve the trigonometry problems in front of him when he heard the urgent knocking on the door. He quickly opened the door and saw Amy standing there her face streaked with tears. He hated it when she cried. She immediately stepped inside and he closed the door behind her. "Hey, what happened?" Ian asked her, wrapping her into a warm embrace. "Kevin, he…he…" she trailed off unable to complete the rest of her sentence because of the new batch of tears that formed. "Ames, what happened?" Ian asked more firmly this time, ah knot forming in his stomach. "He cheated on me!" Amy burst out sobbing. "With that backstabbing bitch Bevin!" Amy said as she pulled away from Ian's arms. "I thought she was my friend, Ian." Her tears had finally dried up and she looked at Ian. There was only one word to describe his expression. Murderous. "I'm going to beat the shit out of him," he said, his jaw clenched. "Ian, don't. He's not worth it," Amy said. "But no one makes my best friend cry," Ian simply stated.

Amy woke up next morning with a splitting headache. Immediately she felt a warm presence next to her and recognized it as Ian. Them sleeping together like that was a thing she'd grown accustomed to over the years of their friendship and asexual sleepovers. She got out of bed lazily and tried to push out the unpleasant memories of last night from her head. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge only to find it empty barring a few bottles of beer and a half eaten pizza. "_Typical Ian",_ Amy thought as she rolled her eyes. "When the hell will you learn to actually start _buying_ food, Ian", she scolded him when she heard him walk into the kitchen. "Good morning to you too, sunshine", he muttered sarcastically. Amy's cell phone rang at that precise moment and she checked the caller id and immediately answered. "Hey Sinead", she greeted into the phone. "What happened last night?! You just ran off from the party! Tell me everything", said the voice on the other end. Amy groaned inwardly. "How much time you got?"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Guys, thank you I really appreciate the feedback! This is my first fan fiction, so I was really nervous about posting the first chapter but I'm glad that you liked it! Also, to SpontaneousSugarRush, yes they are college age in this story and the whole Bevin-Kevin thing was totally coincidental! :)

Anyways, here's the next chapter hope you all like it! Please read and review!

CHAPTER 2:

Amy yawned. She was sitting in Mr. Wendlock's history lecture trying to focus on what he was saying. "_History just seems to get more boring by the day", _she thought. Suddenly a crumpled piece of paper landed on her desk and she looked back to see who the sender was. _Ian._ She shook her head slightly as she opened to read it. "Coming for Sarah's party tonight?" it said. _Sarah's party. Shit, she'd totally forgotten about it amidst the whole Kevin drama. All her friends would be there. Yet she was sure she didn't want to go._

"Natalie, I'm not going and that's final!" Amy said for what felt like the umpteenth time. "Amy, you have to! It's like the social event of the century!" Natalie whined. Amy couldn't help but roll her eyes at her brother's girlfriend. "Fine Natalie, I'll come", Amy mumbled and Natalie ran to hug her. "Yay Amy you're the best!" she sang happily. "Whatever", Amy grumbled. She wasn't exactly a party girl. She preferred a night in, reading her favourite book and watching CSI, any day to a night of wild partying and getting drunk. "What are you going to wear?" Natalie asked excitedly. "How about this?" Amy asked, pointing towards a simple green polo. "You're kidding right?" Natalie asked in disbelief. "Umm, not really", Amy said. "There is no way in hell you're going to a party wearing _that_", Natalie said as she scrunched her nose. She searched through Amy's cupboard and finally pulled out a red halter top and an extremely short denim skirt. "Now _this_ is more like it," Natalie said, a satisfied smile on her face.

"So, pick you up at 8?" Ian's voice came from the other end on the phone. "Yeah, 8 is fine", Amy said exhausted after Natalie's makeover session. "Cool, see you then", said Ian. "Yup, see you", Amy said as she hung up. _Atleast Ian would be there. _She thought. _Maybe, this party won't be that bad._


End file.
